In recent years, the amount of malware network communications (e.g., hypertext transport protocol (HTTP) communications, HTTP secure (HTTPS) communications utilizing secure socket layer (SSL), etc.) has grown. As used herein, malware can include network communications sent with a malicious intent (e.g., unauthorized communications, communications sent from an unauthorized person, communications include harmful content such as viruses, communications attempting to illegitimately retrieve private and information, etc.) and communications sent without a malicious intent (e.g., communications including an error, communications sent to an incorrect address, etc.). Malware network communications, especially malware network communications having a malicious intent, can cause damage to servers and other network equipment, interfere with valid network communications, and so forth.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers and regions may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.